Toyota Vitz (1st Generation)
The Toyota Vitz (1st Generation), also known as the Toyota Yaris in Europe and Toyota Echo in Australia and Canada, is a compact hatchback featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q HG and Choro-Q HG 4. Real life info The Toyota Vitz was introduced in 1998 as a 1999 model. The Vitz was available in 2- and 4-door hatchback bodystyles. The initial engine was a 1.0-liter 1SZ-FE inline-4 producing 69 hp and 70 lb/ft of torque. Transmission choices included a 5-speed manual or a 4-speed automatic. The Vitz featured a centrally-mounted instrument cluster, available with digital display or analog gauges. Trim lines consisted of B, B Business Package, F, F D Package, and U; the B model has black plastic bumper trim, black plastic door handles, black plastic mirrors, amber rear turn signals, and analog gauges; the F and U trims have painted bumper trim, door handles, and side mirrors, along with clear rear turn signal lenses and either the digital instrument display or analog gauges. In mid-1999, the 1.3-liter 2NZ-FE inline-4 was introduced, producing 86 hp and 89 lb/ft of torque, as well as available all-wheel drive. In late 1999, two new trims were added: the U Euro Sports Edition, which features a chrome hole-punch grille, sports wheels, and the 1.3-liter engine standard; and the Clavia, which has a unique front grille design and black woodgrain trim around the shifter gate and power window switches. In 2000, the U Euro Sport Edition was offered in a Pale Rose Version, equipped with Pale Rose Metallic Opal (pink) exterior paint. In mid-2000, the Happy Tune trim was added to the lineup, with white/aqua two-tone exterior paint, aqua front hubcaps, white rear hubcaps, white leather interior with aqua piping, and white/aqua interior trim pieces; it was offered with the 1.0-liter engine and front-wheel drive or with the 1.3-liter engine and all-wheel drive; both combinations came with automatic transmission. In late 2000, the RS trim was introduced (for more info on that model click on the link). In 2001, the F D Package model was offered in the Sky Blue Version, featuring Sky Blue exterior paint. The B Eco Package was offered, featuring the Vitz F's painted bumper trim, door handles, and side mirrors, as well as the clear turn signal lenses, but featured the analog gauges and was only available with the 1.0-liter engine and manual transmission. The F D Package 10 Million Selection model was also offered, and the D Package was now available on the U. In 2002, the Vitz was facelifted, with teardrop headlights, restyled bumpers, and redesigned steering wheel. The D Package Beautiful Selection package was offered on the F and U models, with amber rear turn signal lenses; the D Package Beautiful Selection was also offered with a navigation system with a retractable pop-out screen with the Navi Special package. In late 2002, a CVT became available on the U trim, the L Package was offered on the F and U trims, with or without the navigation system (Navi Special), the Intelligent Package was offered on the U, and the Pair Style model was added to the lineup, with a column-mounted shifter, parking brake pedal (instead of handle), front bench seat with fold-down center armrest, amber rear turn signals, analog speedometer and gear selector, and digital fuel gauge and digital odometer. In 2003, the CVT became available on the Clavia. The L Package Lavender Edition package was offered on the F and U trims, featuring lavender exterior paint, lavender painted trim around the window switches and air conditioning controls, and lavender/charcoal two-tone cloth seats; the Sporty Edition was offered on the F trim. In 2004, the Neo Edition package was offered on the F and U trims, featuring silver bumper trim and tan interior. The Yaris was introduced in 1999 for the European market and the Echo was introduced in Australia in 1999. The Echo hatchback was introduced in Canada beginning in 2003. The Yaris offered a 1.4-liter 1ND-TV inline-4 turbodiesel engine in addition to the 1.0- and 1.3-liter engines, and had a rear fog light in place of the driver's side reverse light. Both the Yaris and Echo have the standard Toyota emblem on the hood instead of the Vitz's model-specific emblem. Choro-Q HG The Vitz is body number 002 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Normal Choro-Q * Weight: 10 * Obtained by: Available for purchase at Landing Gear Body Shop for 500 G HGBodyDC 002.png HGBodyRC 002.png Notes * The Vitz in Choro-Q HG is a 4-door model, with black plastic door handles and painted bumper trim. Choro-Q HG 4 The Vitz is body Choro-Q022 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL and NTSC) "Born in Greece, raised in Japan." CQHGIV022.jpg CQHGIVR022.jpg Notes * The Vitz in Choro-Q HG 4 is similar in appearance to its Choro-Q HG counterpart, but has some changes. The front and rear bumper trim is now black plastic instead of painted, the front turn signals are orange instead of clear, and the front hood emblem is less detailed. However, some of the other characters with Vitz bodies in Choro-Q HG 4 (such as Uriche) have painted bumper trim, tail lights with clear turn signal lenses (instead of amber), and lack a front license plate. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint scheme in HG 4 is based off the one in Choro-Q HG, but the body is a darker pink instead of lavender, and almost all of the decals have been changed. Appearances * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles